Her Upper Floor
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sakura is a mild-mannered college student that takes a job as a hotel maid. Her life is changed forever when she accidentally stumbles upon a high-class sex and fetish party hosted by the mysterious Sasuke. Lemon becomes progressively graphic. More reviews and I'll write faster.
1. Chapter 1

***Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.***

 _ **Fade in.**_

 **INT. Sakura's bedroom, night.**

"Mhm, you like that?" he panted rhetorically.

His naked body was writhing between her mostly naked body.

Sakura let out a sham moan and lied, "Yes, oh, oh."

Rhythmic, unyielding and kind of shallow, Sakura wasn't into this as much as he was. She wished she had better things to do on a Friday night. Sex with her boyfriend, eh, she could take it or leave it. She figured it was the polite thing to do because he was so….enthusiastic.

 ***Squeak. Squeak.***

Their bed kept squeaking like a duck; it wasn't very sexy.

Speaking of unsexy noises…

"Oh God _!_ Yes!" he yelped.

Sakura didn't want to seem quiet and disinterested, but it was pretty noticeable when he was so loud.

He scrunched his face and closed his eyes. Sakura knew it was almost over, which was great because she would have time to catch up on her YouTube subscriptions.

She was planning the rest of her evening a little too seriously because she let out a disingenuous, "Ooh yeahh."

" _What was that!? That was obviously fake! "Oooohhhh yeahhh"," Inner Sakura mocked._

He didn't notice, and if he did, he didn't care. He loved screwing Sakura, and why wouldn't he? Sakura became quite a beauty after a couple years of college experience.

After a last couple of thrusts, he collapsed besides her while their naked bodies were still intertwined.

"That was great," he said with a proud smirk.

"Yeah...sure was," Sakura replied, playing up how out-of-breath she really was.

A moment later, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I, uh, have to clean up."

He leaped out of the room to go to the bathroom down the hall. Sakura knew he'd be gone for a while so she laid flat on her back. A few seconds later she opened her bedside drawer and grabbed a "special" possession of hers.

 _ **Fade to black.**_

 ***Buzzzzzzzz***

* * *

 **Her Upper Floor**

* * *

 _ **EXT. Starbucks, the morning after.**_

"And then Choji got the munchies hard and spent the rest of the night at the bar. Barely noticed there were strippers on stage!" Ino bust into a laugh.

Sakura stirred her drink while she listened closely to Ino's story.

"Shikamaru was so uncomfortable," Ino smiled, "It was cute."

Sakura laughed back, "That sounds hilarious."

"Yeah then the bouncer came by and starting sniffing around and was like 'What's that smell' and I look to Shino and he's like 'I don't think that was bud'."

The two friends laughed.

"You seriously need to come out with us," Ino merrily invited.

Ino was taking a semester off and had plenty of time for fun. They had been friends since middle school and Sakura was always secretly a little jealous. Ino seemed so much more put together, more outgoing. She always had something fun going on and just once Sakura wished she had a better story than her blonde friend.

"I want to but I'm so busy. I have homework and I'm starting that new job tomorrow."

"Oh yeah at The Hyuga?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it's just part-time housekeeping, should have lots of down time for homework."

"Well can you come out with us tonight? Shikamaru and I are going to a new club and I don't want it to be just the two of us."

"Won't his girlfiend be there?" Sakura asked.

"No clubs aren't really her thing."

"I don't know, they're not really my thing either."

"Ok I'll see if Naruto and some of his friends wanna come but we gotta get you out of your apartment soon."

Sakura looked down and sighed, "Yeah hopefully."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been feeling a little...burnt out lately. Frustrated."

"Well I thought that's why you have your boy-toy, to pound out that frustration," Ino japed with a grin.

"Ino _!_ " Sakura said with reddening cheeks.

Sakura got so uncomfortable when it came to talking about sex. Even though there was nobody sitting within hearing range, they were still in a public place. As far as Sakura was concerned, sex was strictly in the bedroom, or in that car that one time in high school.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sakura, it's the 20th century."

"Well, actually it's the―"

"Sex is perfectly normal!"

"Too loud, Ino!" Sakura glanced around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "And my parents already gave me this talk."

"Not this one. You two still bangin'?" Ino asked quietly to make Sakura relax.

Sakura leaned over the table and whispered, "Yeah all the time."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, genuinely interested.

"You're always so...well rested."

Sakura looked off in the distance, then grunted. "Yeah you're right."

" _One night soon I gotta do something crazy!" Inner Sakura vowed._

 **EXT. The Hyuga**

 **INT. Hotel Lobby**

The front desk had a line nearly leading out the doors. This was the highest-rated luxury hotel in the city and business was good.

A tall, handsome man entered the lobby. He had a sense of power and control about him. He walked in knowing exactly what he was doing. The sleeves of his blue dress shirt were rolled up, his strong jaw was firm and his dark eyes pierced whatever he looked at.

"There he is!" Neji greeted from across the room.

He was the owner's son and was given a cozy job here. Neji was charismatic and charming; he was sure everyone considered him their best friend.

"It's been too long, Sasuke," Neji went on after meeting him in the middle of the lobby.

"Hn, it has," Sasuke grunted. He was here on business.

The two men met and shook hands.

"The usual?" Neji asked.

"Yes, for the next two days."

"You got it."

The two of them walked to the Excelsior Plus elevator, whose gold-plated doors automatically opened for them. Neji tapped his employee ID against the panel and several buttons lit up reading: **51, 52, 53, 54, 55**. Neji pressed **55** and the elevator instantly began going up.

"How's work?" Sasuke asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," retorted the Hyuga heir.

"Same old," Sasuke calmly replied.

Neji let out a humph and joked, "Maybe my invitation won't get lost in the mail this time."

They both knew Sasuke couldn't just invite anyone to the Top Floor; exclusivity was key.

"How's the family?" Neji asked.

Sasuke glanced to the side and stared off for a moment before replying, "Hn, fine. Yours?"

"Good, good. Hinata's started 'working' here last week but she mostly just cashes checks."

Sasuke thought it was ironic that Neji was judging his cousin when he also didn't do much actual work.

Neji continued: "You have no idea how much of a pain family can be."

Sasuke smirked.

Neji continued, not picking up that Sasuke wasn't in a chatty mood: "She called out of work today. Said she was sick, but between you and me, I think she just wants to go to some club opening."

 **EXT. Crappy apartment building, night.**

 **INT. Crappy apartment unit.**

Sakura didn't live in a great place, but she was proud of it because she earned it all on her own in the big city. She was slumped over her desk, which was in the corner of her bedroom, surrounded by open text books.

She planned on going to medical school after graduation, but her only hope of getting into a half-decent university on a scholarship was by getting all A's. That's easier said than done because she has no time to study and maintain her life at the same time. Her boyfriend was no help with the work load, and she often guilty when she thought of him as more of a burden.

There wasn't even time for a proper breakup.

 ***Buzz-Buzz***

Sakura picked up her phone and tried reading the text message but her eyes weren't adjusted yet. She balled her hands into a fist and rubbed her eyes and then picked her phone up again.

It was a selfie from Ino with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sai at a nightclub. Before Sakura could reply, Ino sent: " **Wish you were here!** " following the pic.

Sakura wished she was there too.

 **INT. The Hyuga lobby, empty**

Sakura entered through the front door and crossed the marble floor. Each step she took echoed out; she thought for sure that the receptionist would take notice of her but she didn't look up from her desk. Sakura reached the counter, but didn't have a chance to say anything.

"We're closed, come back at nine," muttered Karin after she noticed how unimportant Sakura looked. Sakura knew her name by the name tag she wore on her chest next to her exposed cleavage.

"Um, I was hired as a housekeeper. Tsunade told me to be here at-"

Karin looked annoyed at her as she dryly told her: "Down the hall behind the laundry room. That's where the other _maids_ meet."

Sakura didn't like how she was being talked down to. She felt degraded and thought about leaving, but something inside her told her to see this though. She adjusted the backpack around her shoulder, shrugged and walked down the hall.

It took her longer than she would like to admit to find the meeting room. Sakura clasped the doorknob and sheepishly entered. She was embarrassed to see that she was late on her first day. All of her coworkers, about two dozen, looked at her at once and she could feel herself blush. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.

Her boss, who hired her, was named Tsunade. She stood at the back center of the room and looked Sakura in the eyes as supportively as she could. Sakura didn't know her very well but she got a very nurturing feeling from her. She nodded her head to the side just a little bit.

Sakura looked to where Tsunade nodded and noticed an empty chair, which Sakura sat in as quickly as possible.

"Back to opening duties," Tsunade exclaimed after clearing her throat.

The boss droned on for what felt like half an hour about what had to be done this day. Most of it went clear over Sakura's head. She thought she would just be vacuuming and making beds, but this was a lot more complex. At was at this point that she realized she overestimated how much free time she'd have.

 **INT. Hotel hallway**

Sakura was assigned to Shizune's crew. Sakura began learning the ropes slowly but surely under her: folding towels, filling soap dispensers, waxing the floors, all that good stuff. Time flew by pleasantly fast.

Shizune was Tsunade's assistant manager, but wasn't much older than Sakura.

"Sierra, go scrub the toilets in all the unoccupied rooms on 33," Shizune commanded, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Actually my name's Sakura."

Shizune scrunched her nose and squinted her eyes: "O-k, go do it, Sakura."

" _She does not take well to being corrected," Inner Sakura commented._

The pink-haired woman went in the nearest elevator and examined the buttons. They were listed from **1** to **50** , and she pressed **33** and went on up.

Sakura walked down the hallways and used her employee ID to get into the first room. "Luxurious" wasn't a strong enough word to describe what it was like. Sakura was blown away. She knew this was a fancy hotel, but this was something else.

 **INT. Floor 55**

Sasuke inspected a painting of a cherry blossom tree hanging on the wall. He wasn't really an "art guy" but something about this painting spoke to him. Maybe he needed the distraction. He could get pretty tense during the day leading up to the main event. Last-minute snafus were bound to happen and it was part of his job to handle them.

Sasuke snapped out of it and looked away from the painting. He walked to the elevator and called it to the ground floor, but not before taking one last glance at the pink tree. This was his last chance to get something to eat before the party, so he walked to the dining room.

 **INT. Hotel room bathroom**

Sakura was on her knees and bent over the toilet bowl. She had been working nonstop and sweat was beading up. She kept scrubbing up and down and her arm was getting a little tired. She bit her lip and powered through it.

She felt a vibration run across her thigh, so she reached into her smock.

Sakura removed her phone and saw a text from Naruto: " **Met the most amazing girl last night!"**

" _Lucky son-of-a-gun probably just woke up," commented Inner Sakura._

Before she realized it, it was time for her lunch break. She left and joined the other maids in the dining room. They weren't supposed to sit near the guests that were already eating there, so they went to the furthest corner away. Sakura would never know, but the man that would change her entire life was sitting across that room.

She munched on her free meal with the other housekeepers. They seemed like very close friends, which was nice, but she felt out of place as the only stranger. Everyone else chit-chatted and gossiped and Sakura just meekly at her food and listened.

"You hear 55 got rented again?" asked one of the maids.

"Ugh exactly what we need," replied an older woman sarcastically.

Sakura's curiosity got the better of her, and she thought being completely silent would draw more attention than talking, so she asked, "What happens on floor 55?"

The older maid explained: "Nobody knows. It gets rented for a night or two, and the next morning there's an awful lot to clean up."

There wasn't time for any more conversation because Tsunade and Shizune approached their table. All of Sakura's coworkers fell silent and looked at their boss receptively.

Tsunade cleared her throat and addressed them, "Hello everyone, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've had an unusual amount of housekeepers call out sick, and an unusual amount of new guests. I'm going to need all of you to stay late tonight."

There were groans and mutters up and down the table.

The boss went on, as supportively as she could, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but you'll be paid time and a half. Feel free to take a long lunch break."

Tsunade turned and walked away and Shizune followed like her shadow.

"They can't make us stay! I've got stuff to do," bitched a random housekeeper in a bitchy tone.

Shizune snapped her head around and snapped, "If you leave don't bother coming back!"

Sakura was stunned. Tsunade didn't correct her assistant so she knew it must be true. She couldn't lose this job, even if it meant staying here all day. She had no time at all to study at work, and now she had no free time after work. Sakura was understandably upset, but little did she know that if she went home on time her life would never have been transformed.

 **EXT. The Hyuga**

 **Day transitions into night.**

 **INT. Hotel conference room.**

Sakura stood in the center of the room vacuuming. She was all alone, and after she turned off her vacuum she realized how quiet it was. Looking out the window, all she saw was darkness.

With a sigh, Sakura rolled up the vacuum's power cord and rolled returned it to the closet. She was relieved that this was the last task on Shizune's clipboard, so she should get to to go home soon. If she hurried she might be able to get a full four hours of sleep.

She walked out into the hallway and found Shizune, who was standing next to a cart loaded with towels, toilet paper, soap and other such items.

"Take this service cart to the top floor and restock the closet," commanded Shizune in a harsh tone. It was like she didn't even realize how late it was and how drained Sakura looked.

Sakura looked back and forth wide-eyed hoping she wasn't talking to her, but she was the only other person in the hallway.

"Ok well it's just that I-" Sakura stammered.

"C'mon we don't have time for this, just do it! You seem like a really nice girl but when you're on the clock you're here to work."

Sakura's lips tightened as she held back tears. This was the worst day she's had in a long time and she just wanted to collapse and be done with it all.

She knew quitting wasn't an option, so she sucked it up, grabbed the cart and rolled it down the hallway and into the lobby. She passed the receptionist desk and noticed Karin had gone home already.

Bad turned to worse when she saw the main elevator had a crowd of drunk college kids swarming around it. Sakura just wanted to go home and catch up on her textbook but she had to get to the "top floor".

It dawned on Sakura that there was another elevator that was only accessible by the highest-paying guests.

She felt out of place in her plain uniform standing outside of the gold-plated doors. She fumbled for her ID card, but when she found it she tapped it on the panel, a light turned green and the doors opened. Sakura rolled the cart in and pressed the button for the top floor... **55**.

The lift went up and she thought to herself, " _I thought there were only_ _ **50**_ _floors?"_

When she got to the top, the elevator stopped still. Sakura was very tired, but she perked up when she heard something. The elevator doors were thick and hadn't opened, but the noise was loud enough to reach her.

She focused her ears and realized what she could hear on the other side: music….and moaning...from a lot of people.

The doors open.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fade In**

 **The interior gold-plated doors of a fancy elevator.**

 ***Music and moaning from a lot of people***

* * *

The doors open.

She peered through the thin gap and could barely see anything, but the sexual noises got louder.

" _Sex!" Inner Sakura blurted out._

Sakura reached for the buttons to get her out of here as soon as possible, but she froze like a deer in headlights when the doors opened all the way and she could see what was inside….

Dim lights cast soft shadows, different genres of music filled the air, scented candles burned lightly and for a moment, Sakura couldn't feel a thing.

There was a countless number of people having sex, and everybody was being as loud as they wanted! They were in every combination or position anyone could imagine. She saw three-ways, four-ways, one-ways. Man on woman, men on woman, women on man, man on himself. Every type of person had to have been in that room. Everybody was off in their own groups doing their own thing, but the one thing they all had in common was happiness. That much euphoria in a room was intoxicating.

Sakura put her hand down. She wasn't reaching for the buttons anymore, and she was staying as still as she could be. Sakura wasn't the kind of girl that would be into this, but then again the quietest ones are the most surprising. A thin smile grew across her face. She was captivated.

Most were naked, but a few were wearing outfits. There were schoolgirls and cheerleaders and all those cliches as well, but these girls put some serious effort into their costumes! Nothing about this place was superficial, rushed, staged or faked. Everybody here loved being here!

Every fetish Sakura heard about was going on in front of her. Every fetish she never heard about was also in front of her. It was exciting to see it all at once with her own eyes. Never in her life has she done anything kinky, and now it felt like she was going from zero to sixty in half a second.

There was, of course, bondage. She knew about that one because a movie she never saw made it mainstream. So many girls were tied up, and for lack of a more classy phrase, were being fucked.

Including, but not exclusive to bondage, were women being absolutely dominated. These guys were on them–hard. Sakura only dreamed about being taken like that; so vigorous, fast and animalistic that she wouldn't have time to be bored or self-conscious. Women weren't the only gender being dominated, but Sakura didn't pay much attention to that.

It was obvious that not everyone here knew each other, but that didn't stop anyone from having a good time. There were girls being passed around and used by whichever guy got to her first. Some girls would suck the cocks of any guy waiting their turn to fuck her. Other girls did nothing but suck guys off until they came on her. Sakura's heart was pounding.

A few girls were being spanked and slapped hard enough to leave marks all over. Sakura may have been concerned for them if they weren't all smiling so much.

There was one girl in particular that Sakura focused on. She was about her age with the same build and complexion, but with medium blonde hair. The woman was naked except for a pair of black stockings, a lace bra that was half torn off, metal handcuffs that bound her wrists behind her back, a leather collar, and to top it off, a blindfold.

The blonde was on her knees sucking on a big, thick cock. The man moaned and held onto the sides of her head, but she didn't need any help blowing him. This girl was more than enthusiastic to pleasure him.

The man ordered, "Turn, around."

It was very much an order, not a request. She took her mouth off him and smiled.

"Thank you sir!" she gasped happily.

She obeyed by turning around and bending over, practically begging him to pound the shit out of her. The man didn't give her what she wanted right away, instead he teased her by feeling her all over making comments like: "You're my favorite little slut...I know you've been craving this and now you're gonna get it, Temari."

" _Sakura….Sakura….Sakura!" Inner Sakura screamed to get her attention._

Sakura snapped back into reality. Time seemed to hold still, although she saw a lot and felt even more, not that much time passed.

She gulped when she noticed a man noticing her. They made eye-contact, and she was thankful he wasn't naked or else it would be awkward. She clicked the first button she could in the elevator; now she was focused on getting out of here as soon as possible before she got fired.

The man began rushing towards her.

" _He's coming right for us!" Inner Sakura squeaked._

He got into the elevator and she backed up as far as she could, but the service cart she brought with her was taking a lot of space. Sakura accidentally let out a little yelp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he told her.

The doors close, and they begin going to the ground floor.

Sakura composed herself and felt a bit embarrassed. She locked eyes with him, and with all the commotion she hadn't realized how hot he was!

" _Of all the guys NOT to be naked," she thought, surprised at herself._

They kept looking each other in the eye and they both felt something stir deep within themselves.

"My name's Sasuke, what's yours?" he asked softer than either of them expected.

"Sakura," she replied with confidence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go to that floor."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure everybody's forgotten by now."

"What was that, anyway?" Sakura inquired slowly. She was feeling much more relaxed now that the lift was going down.

"It was…" Sasuke stopped and glanced to the side, "It was a private party."

"Wow...I, I didn't know parties like that happened in places like this."

"Parties like that only happen in places like this."

"You know a lot about this stuff?"

"I have to know all about those lifestyles, it was my party after all."

Sakura was delighted to hear that. She felt like she stumbled into a new life and Sasuke was her guide. It was all stirring feelings in her.

"You throw parties like that often?" Sakura asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, it is my job after all."

"Your job?" she blurted out.

Sasuke grunted in affirmation and asked, "Did you want an invitation or something?"

"No, no, no I wasn't hinting around for that." It was the first thing that popped into her head, but she wasn't too sure.

"Good because I was only half serious. Would you have stayed if you could?"

" _Hell yes," Inner Sakura whispered._

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "I never really thought about it. Something about that place was so, so, I don't know...magical."

He grunted in amusement and commented, "I've never heard anybody describe it like that. So, you work here?"

She looked down at her uniform and laughed stiffly.

"Oh yeah, I do while I'm not at the University."

"What're you studying?" he asked kindly.

"Medicine. I want to be a doctor," Sakura explained with a smile.

"That's very impressive. And what do you do for fun, Sakura?" he asked.

"Nothing really, to be honest. I'm so busy at school, work or hanging out with my boyfriend that I don't really have time for any of _that_."

There was a noticeable change of tone inside the elevator. Any chemistry that may have been in that elevator was starting to leave. It dawned on Sakura that he seemed disappointed to hear she had a boyfriend.

"Isn't 'hanging out' with your boyfriend fun?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, of course, I just meant I don't have time for anything new."

"Never say never."

The elevator got to the ground floor and the doors opened with a ding. Sakura felt almost lonely looking out into the empty lobby. She'd prefer loneliness to her next feeling: shock.

"Oh no I still have to restock the closet!" Sakura gasped.

"Go, I'll take care of it. I know the Hyugas."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Mhm, nobody would expect you to work after...that."

"Thank you, Sasuke. It was really nice meeting you."

Sakura stepped out of the elevator sheepishly.

"Wait," he beckoned, and she turned around. "When I saw you up there I thought you'd never leave. You looked so….fascinated."

Sakura blushed and began to say something but Sasuke cut her off: "You don't have to admit it, just take this. If you want to learn more about that life, or if you wanna grab some coffee, give me a call."

Sasuke took out his fat wallet and gave her his business card.

She examined it and uttered, "...I'll think about it."

"About which offer?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Sasuke nodded and pressed a button. "It was nice meeting you too."

The elevator doors close and Sakura was officially left alone. She definitely wanted to see Sasuke again, but she was committed to somebody else. But that didn't mean she couldn't see him as a friend? Men and women can be platonic friends, right? All of this was too much to handle, so she silently and swiftly walked out into the still night.

* * *

 **EXT. Crappy apartment building**

 **INT. Sakura's apartment**

When Sakura got home she dropped everything she had on her by the door. She trudged into her room and plopped down into her desk chair. For a while she just sat there, thinking.

She looked at her open textbooks with a 1000-yard stare. Studying was the last thing on her mind. When she took notice of her laptop, she automatically and robotically turned it on and opened her web browser.

A few moments later, the address bar spelled out one at a time: **p-o-r-n-*-*-*.com**

The homepage was vaguely familiar, as she had visited it in the past. Her facial expression didn't change as she examined every pixel on her screen. Soon enough she clicked on the categories tab and began flipping through the different sections. **Amateur, professional, lesbian, outdoor, threeway, rough, bondage** and finally **fetish.**

Sakura checked out almost every category. She flipped through pages and pages of each one and watched countless clips. Not once did she touch herself, this was mostly research.

* * *

 **EXT. Dog Park, the next day**

Sasuke was walking his dog through the park when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number.

He answered it with a, "Hello?"

The voice on the other side cleared her throat and asked, "Hi, Sasuke? It's Sakura."

"Sakura, I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. Did you want to take me up on one of my offers?"

"Yes, very much."

"Which one?"

"Both."


End file.
